This disclosure relates to heat transfer devices and, more particularly, to a heat transfer device having high strength, high thermal conductivity, and high temperature resistance.
Heat transfer devices, such as heat exchangers, may operate at relatively high temperatures while in contact with corrosive fluids. For example, the components of the heat transfer device may be formed from an age-hardened copper alloy that generally provides a desired degree of strength and corrosion resistance up to a threshold temperature of about 600° F.-800° F. (316° C.-427° C.). Above the threshold temperature range, precipitants that contribute to the strength may coarsen and subsequently diminish the strength and/or resistance to corrosion.
Although copper alloys are effective in many heat transfer devices, there may be a desire in some applications for even greater strength and thermal conductivity at higher temperature conditions. Replacement alloys having higher temperature resistance, strength, and corrosion resistance have been considered, but such alloys have lower thermal conductivity than copper and do not meet desired performance demands. Other potential replacement alloys having higher thermal conductivity do not have the desired degree of strength and corrosion resistance. Therefore, there is a need for a thermal transfer device having enhanced strength, corrosion resistance, and temperature resistance characteristics.